


Forgive

by pbndgeli



Series: HS au [1]
Category: geliocs, neraphine
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, F/M, Family, HS AU, Tears, donut worry, neraphine - Freeform, theyre gon be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb in the future after all the sad things happen with Nick and Bo in this au. Things will get better for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

I knelt down by my mother’s tombstone, glancing at my father’s tombstone right beside hers. I gently placed the blooming daisy on the grave. It was a little odd to only have one flower, but my mother was never very fond of bouquets. She prefers the small little things that we receive in our lives, so she’d prefer a single daisy over a large bouquet of them.

“Hey, mum. I know I haven’t seen you in a while, but I’ve been busy,” I mumbled with a light chuckle. “I was actually genuinely busy. I met her in Paris, mum. We met each other again. And I fell in love all over again.”

It was true. When I saw Bo that day, I fell in love all over again. Seeing her again after what had happened only made me long for being in her arms even more.

“It was hard to get her to love me again. I had to apologize for leaving her because that’s where it all started. That’s where the pain started, and that’s where it all started going downhill.” I was trying my best to keep myself together as I speak my thoughts. I thought it would get better in those three years, but it only got worse.

“We went to your favorite place to get creme brulee, and I had to order for her. Turns out she wasn’t fluent in French. Dad would’ve laughed because he isn’t fluent in French either,” I said to the tombstone with a small smile on my face, remembering the good little moments I was able to spend with my parents. 

“She was as beautiful as I remembered, but she looked a little different.” 

Very different actually now that I think about it. Her hair was longer. She was a little taller, and it was noticeable that she went through a lot. You knew that she was hurt, but she masked it in such a strong way, it was almost as if she never cried in her life. But I saw through it all. 

“You could see in her eyes that she was hurt before. It was because of me, mum. That’s why I tried apologizing so much.” I started to feel something heavy build up in my chest.

“She took me back, but it was so hard. I was even shaking and crying at the airport on my  way back home. I worked hard so I could see her again, mum. I had to go back to her,” I took a deep breathe, the slow heavy ache building up more, “because I had a promise to keep.”

“She was on the same plane as me so I got to see her face. I was so happy. She was laughing, and it was so adorable.” My voice started to shake a little, but I tried to keep it steady. “I missed seeing that. I missed holding her in my arms. I miss you too, mum. I miss seeing you laugh. Sometimes I think that I’m back in high school, and you and dad are just on another business trip, but then I remember.” My eyes were stinging with tears, but I was trying so hard not to fall apart right then and there. 

“When we got back home here, I was trying my best to get things back to normal. I stopped smoking again because of her. I knew you and dad always told me to stop because it was burning away my life, but at the time in Paris, it didn’t matter to me. Without her, it felt as if there was no life for me at all. I only needed to keep the promise, so I didn’t have to stay alive because I thought she wouldn’t want me back.” The ache was burning through me. I didn’t want to look at Bo, but I felt her eyes on me.

“But she took me back, mum,” I was shaking, and I didn’t want to shake. I just wanted to talk. “I even spoke with her dad one time, and I don’t think he hates me anymore,” I laughed, just to lighten the sad tension that had filled the air. 

“We had fun on Valentine’s Day. We hung out at my place and watched a few movies. It was so fun. I loved it. You and dad would’ve went on a little date on Valentine’s Day.” I took a deep breathe again, blinking back the tears.

“We even went to Build-A-Bear with my little cousin, Fallon, and we made her a teddy bear. Bo said that I was good with children, but she was just as great.” I started to fidget with the hem of my sleeve.

“In the springtime, we planted some gladioli in the backyard. Bo told me gladioli sounded like some kind of pasta, quite like ravioli.” I smiled thinking about that little moment of ours. “I try to water them everyday to keep them living and going. I know you’ve always wanted a garden, but since you were always on business trips, you could never start one.” My gaze was locked on the engraved name on the tombstone.

“We started one. Little by little, it will grow.” I was still shaking and at this point, I was also crying. “I really miss you and dad,” my vision blurred with tears, “but luckily I have Bo. She’s going to fix me up. She’s already doing just that.” I glanced at Bo for a moment and she was teary. I looked back to the tombstone. “She’s an angel and I love her. And I love you, too, mum. You would’ve really loved to see her smile right now.”

Next thing I knew, Bo was kneeling down next to me, hugging me tight. We were both crying, and that heavy ache in my chest was becoming more prominent now, but Bo started to wipe my tears away, making the ache gradually disappear. I bent down a little to snuggle into her neck and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back.

“Mum would’ve loved to see you take care of me. She loves seeing someone take care of her little boy,” I tried to say without breaking down into tears again.

“But you’re not little anymore,” Bo quietly replied. I pulled back just enough so that I could wipe away some of her tears too.

I lightly chuckled before replying with, “I know. She’d still call me her little boy, though.”


End file.
